


a father's pride and joy

by musagetes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musagetes/pseuds/musagetes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam comes home to find his son and his son's best friend lying naked. Under other circumstances, Liam probably wouldn't mind: his son is at that age where he's bound to start exploring his sexuality. Problem is, his son decides to explore it in <em>Liam's</em> bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a father's pride and joy

**Author's Note:**

> I know I probably say this a lot but I'm really not so sure about this one. The idea's been in my head for a while and when I finally got around to start writing it last week it just wouldn't work with me whatsoever, and this is what it became. The only way to describe what this is is raunchy. You can decide if it's good or bad.
> 
> Also, their ages aren't explicitly specified: I've read around and found that when it comes to underage, people's preferences vary greatly. So, imagine them as whatever age suits your kinks, all that matters is they're old enough to orgasm.

He should have knocked.

It's just, his son is at that age now that privacy is something Liam really needs to start giving him to save them both from embarrassingly awkward situations like the one Liam finds himself in now. Liam's known this day would come eventually, but still -- it's his _son,_ he had hoped that this day would be delayed a few more years or decades.

He really should have knocked.

Except, it's _his_ bedroom. There's no reason for him to have knocked; he never could've known what was going until it was too late.

And Harry seems to realize this, as if it was planned, like he _wanted_ to get caught.

"Hey, dad," Harry greets with that slow drawl of his, and Liam wonders how long he's been standing in the doorway staring in shock at his son. Harry's just sprawled out across his bed, small body on a king sized bed, rubbing his foreskin over the head of his dick as he grins up at his father. "Uhm, so, like, I'm gay, and I think, uh, we should probably have _The Talk._ "

Beside him, Harry's best friend Zayn snickers. Liam blinks, and notices that he's also in a similar state of undress, leisurely stroking his cock as he stares raptly at the television screen mounted in front of the bed, which Liam instantly realizes is playing gay porn.

Fuck.

It's a lot to take in all at once, is the thing. He's not sure how to deal with this all, is the problem. What he does do it takes a step back and closes the door. He doesn't think it'll solve a thing, really, but it does allow him a moment to take a deep breath and collect himself. Maybe if he mentally psyches himself into preparing for what's behind the door, he'll be a bit more understanding and know how to go about things.

He opens the door back up, sees the two boys still wanking on his bed, and yeah, there is no preparation for this type of stuff. Harry grins wider at him, clearly enjoying his father's misery, but Zayn seems to be more indifferent to Liam's suffering, faithfully chasing his orgasm.

"What -- what are you two doing?" Liam asks feebly. He feels like he should say something, and despite how obvious the answer to his question is, he still feels compelled with the need to ask. This can't be happening.

"Oh, you know," Harry says, casually waving the hand that's not fondling his growing manhood. "Just a couple of boys being boys. Doing man things."

"Okay," Liam says back, even though it's not okay, not really, not when he's struggling to keep his gaze on Harry's eyes, not his dick. "But why are you doing it in _my_ room, Harry?"

Harry's grin is devious, and when Zayn chuckles beside him, Liam knows that he is well and truly fucked.

"We didn't think you'd play with us if we did it in Harry's room," Zayn answers for his friend, and there it is, the diabolical plot behind it all.

"Pl- _play_ with you?" Liam sputters, eyes wide in disbelief. A part of him wonders why he's staying so calm in a situation like this, but then his cock twitches again and he decides not to think about it anymore. "You two are _kids,_ I -- I could go to _jail._ "

Harry frowns. "No you won't, dad. We're not gonna tell anyone."

It's unfair how wounded Harry looks at his dad's rejection, Liam thinks. But as unfair as it may seem, it's necessary. Father knows best, Liam tries to tell himself, even if his cock is already thinking otherwise.

"Harry," Liam mutters, a bit distraught by this entire situation. He feels exhausted all of a sudden. "I, we can't. It's wrong, Harry. I'm your father."

"You're not mine!" Zayn says cheekily, excitement audible in his voice. He's focusing his attention completely on Liam now, the porn on the tele forgotten, and Liam suddenly feels hot under the intensity of Zayn's gaze, watching as Zayn's eyes rake Liam's body, Zayn's bottom lip tucked between his teeth as he shamelessly jerks off to his best friend's father. "I wouldn't mind. I'd really, really like for you to fuck me."

"Zayn!" Liam squawks, feeling flustered from head to toe.

"Yes, say my name again, that's really hot Mr. Payne," Zayn begs.

"Zayn!" Liam repeats, only because of Zayn's inappropriateness, but when Zayn moans Liam realizes his mistake and curses to himself. He manages to calm himself, if only just barely. "Zayn, no."

"Why not?" Zayn pouts, looking just as put off as Harry. "You've got a really nice cock Mr. Payne. I want to play with it."

"I -- what? When did you see my -- my…" Liam can't even bring himself to say _cock_ in front of these two boys.

"Your dick?" Zayn grins, teasing. "Uh, the first time was like, right before school started back up."

"The _first_ time?" Liam pales. School started several _months_ ago. "You as well, then?" Liam asks Harry.

Harry shakes his head. "No, just Zayn," he pouts. He brightens up a moment later. "Hey, since Zayn's seen your dick I think it's only fair that I get to, too, since I'm your son and all."

"No!" Liam shouts. "No that does not mean you should be able to see it! If anything, that's even more of a reason as to why you _shouldn't_ be able to see it!"

"But _daddy_ ," Harry whines.

"No buts, Harry," Liam says, using his stern, fatherly voice of authority. Harry seems to recognize the tone and backs down, glaring at Liam as he ditches his dick to cross his arms across his chest, huffing dramatically.

"Please, Mr. Payne," Zayn tries, and fuck if Liam doesn't hear the desperation in this boy's voice. Realizing the desperation is for his _cock_ turns him on infinitely more. "I mean, you'd just be showing us some stuff, right? It'd be educational, like you're just showing us how to do it and be careful and all that."

And fuck, they both want it so bad, Liam realizes, and Liam's resistance is fading. It's not gone yet, though, because Liam knows how wrong this is.

"Zayn, that isn't how it works…"

"Come on, dad," Harry speaks up, looking into Liam's eyes with a challenge. "When was the last time you even had sex?"

Harry's right about that: it's been years since Liam's had sex. On one hand, he's a bit surprised that his son even took notice, but then again when Liam realizes where they currently are, with his son naked on Liam's bed begging for his dad to fuck him, it's really not all that surprising that his son took an interest and decided to take advantage of his lack of sex life.

Liam shakes his head. "That doesn't mean I should fuck with my son and his best friend."

Harry sighs in defeat, giving up, and Liam doesn't know if he's proud or disappointed that his son's not trying any harder. Zayn doesn't stop, though, the desperation making him determined.

"How about this, Mr. Payne," Zayn starts. "You just show us the basics, right? Like wanking and stuff." Liam raises an eyebrow and him, quickly glancing at Zayn's stiff dick, silently saying they already know how to do that. "Just teach us what to do, like what they do in those videos, and then, like, if you still think you can't fuck us, then don't."

Liam gives Zayn a pained look: it's not a very good argument.

Zayn huffs out an irritated breath, rolling his eyes, and puts in one final challenge: "If you don't want to, then fine, but we're curious now and probably won't stop until someone shows us, so…"

Zayn says it so casually, but there's a defiance in his words and his eyes are burning passionately. He wants this badly, so badly that he's willing to guilt Liam into doing this because he knows Liam wouldn't want them going to someone else. It's a dangerous situation Zayn's posed, and Harry and Zayn are just kids, barely teenagers -- someone could easily take advantage of them on their quest to satisfy their newfound sexual curiosity.

And of course Liam doesn't want that; these two are his boys. Harry's his son, and Zayn's been a part of Harry's life since they were both two tykes in daycare.  Perhaps because of this, Liam often considers Zayn one of his own. Liam cares for the two, and he thinks it a responsibility of his to ensure they're kept safe from harm's way, especially at the hand of others.

And if giving in to their -- and his own, he can't deny it any longer -- desires is the only way to do that, then, well, Liam's not going to take any chances. It's for the best, he reasons; he knows that he's clean, and that he'll take care of these boys. That's more than he can say about whoever else they may seek out.

With a shallow gulp, Liam nods his agreement and finally steps into the room. Harry looks a bit surprised, but Zayn just smiles ecstatically, crawling onto his knees as he waits for Liam to join them on the bed.

Liam kicks off his shoes and undoes his tie, then closes the door because he feels it's only appropriate: what they're doing should be done behind the privacy of closed doors. He turns the television off next, aware of the knowledge that none of them are going to need any pornography to aid them in their orgasms.

His shirt comes off next, having quickly been unbuttoned and removed before he even reaches the bed. He shrugs it off, letting it drop to the floor as he climbs onto the bed, both of the boys crawling towards him.

Harry reaches a hand out to touch him but stops halfway, suddenly unsure of himself. What they're doing is inappropriate enough, Liam's not going to push him to go for it. Zayn has no such qualms, his hands coming to rest on Liam's belt. Liam thinks it's adorable how his tongue pokes between his teeth as he struggles with Liam's belt.

Zayn grunts, huffs a breath of irritation at the complexity of Liam's belt, and Liam can't help but laugh at him as he bats his hands away, removing the belt himself. As soon as it's gone Zayn's hands are back, undoing the button and sliding the zipper down while Liam tosses his belt aside.

Harry seems to be content just to watch for the moment, sitting back with his legs tucked beneath himself as he touches himself lazily, watching with barely contained interest as his best friend works to set his father's cock free.

Zayn's hands scramble to push Liam's pants down as Liam stands on his knees, letting them fall to his thighs. Liam is a bit embarrassed with how visibily turned on he currently is, how large his bulge is tenting his briefs, but neither of the boys comment on it. Harry's eyes are glued to Liam's crotch, eagerly awaiting the reveal of his father's cock for the first time, and Zayn's motions seem a bit frantic now, as if he's desperate for Liam's dick.

Which, all things considered so far with Zayn today, is probably true.

Zayn pushes a hand beneath the waistband of Liam's briefs, and as soon as his hand wraps around Liam's cock, he lets out a small sigh of contented relief. Liam's dick twitches at the feel of Zayn's small hand gripping his cock: it's been way too long since anyone's touched him down there, but oh, how nice Zayn's hand feels, all soft and nimble.

Zayn gives it a few tugs, his hands awkwardly traveling the length of Liam's cock, more trying to get a feel for it than properly jerking it off. Liam's not complaining, though, it's hot as fuck watching Zayn do it.

"Come on, then," Harry says impatiently, and Zayn blinks back, so wraped up in Liam's cock that he forgot Harry was there. The thought alone makes Liam even harder.

Zayn lets go of Liam's cock, but only to pull Liam's briefs down by the wiastband from both sides. He goes down on Liam as he does so, though not in the way Liam would've preferred. His head simply goes by Liam's crotch, brushing against his dick, as he tries to get Liam to take off his pants and briefs completely.

Liam does before he settles back onto the bed, and finally all three of them are naked.

"Wow," Harry says, seeing his dad's cock for the first time. "It's so big," he comments. Zayn nods in agreement, and Liam flushes.

"It's not -- it just seems that way," Liam tries to explain, because if it's a little educational it seems less inappropriate. "Yours will get just as big, probably. Your bodies are going to go through a lot of changes the next few years, 'til you're twenty."

Harry seems to like that answer, but he's still regarding Liam's cock with a great deal of interest while Zayn continues to play with it, rubbing his hands all along it and twisting at the knob. Liam has to bite back on his bottom lip to stop from moaning: it's a particularly sensitive spot, the one Zayn's working on, and Zayn's managed to figure out what Liam likes all in one go.

Harry looks shyly up to his dad, his dimpled cheeks flushed red. "May I…?"

"Yeah," Liam breathes out, nodding encouragingly.

Liam watches as Harry presses his lips firmly together and reaches out a hand to wrap around Liam's dick. It's cautious, at first, but once it's placed firmly against Liam's length and he gives it a squeeze or two, he starts to grin and moves closer. Liam just sits there, watching with amazement as the two boys play with his dick in almost reverence.

"I want to suck it," Zayn says after a minute spent alternating between Liam's cock and balls. He's staring at Liam's cock as he says it, but glances up to Liam with hopeful eyes a moment later. "Can I? I really want to suck it."

Liam's heavy gaze drops to Zayn's mouth, notices how red they are from Zayn chewing them raw, and yeah, fuck yeah, Liam would love that.

"Yeah, okay," Liam says. "Let me just…" he trails off, moving towards the headboard of his bed. He lays down on his back, both of the boys coming up on either side of him, their small hands trailing up his legs and thighs.

Liam doesn't want to make the first move, doesn't want to push them, and so he just lays there. Similarly, both of the boys sort of just sit there, staring down at Liam's raised erection.

Zayn regards it warily, as if Liam's cock is suddenly intimidating and he's unsure of if he wants to go through with it. He must get past his initial hesitations, or at least push them aside just so, because with a shrug he's wrapping a hand around the base and leaning down. He pokes his tongue out to lick at the tip of Liam's dick, licking over the slit, before he opens his mouth and slides Liam's cock between his lips.

Liam's really glad that he's lying down: had he been in any other position, his knees would have surely gone weak. He's not had a blowjob in years; he's almost forgotten how good it feels. And then Zayn's _mouth._ His lips are stretched tightly around the width of Liam's dick, and it's so wet and hot and fuck, Liam's breath is already ragged as he struggles not to fuck himself into Zayn's mouth.

Zayn's not really doing much. He's only got the head of Liam's dick in his mouth, just having it rest against his tongue as he tightens his lips around it. Every so often he'll slide his tongue against it, slowly doing what he thinks must be done.

"Well?" Harry prompts, a hint of urgency in his voice. "What does it taste like?"

Zayn pulls off of Liam's cock and licks his lips before he frowns. "Not like chocolate."

Zayn's answer catches Liam by surprise and sends him into an instant fit of laughter, amused by their disappointment.

"You thought -- you thought it'd taste like chocolate?" Liam asks, shaking his head.

Harry nods, glaring at his dad. "That's what Suzie Fitzpatrick said."

Liam raises an eyebrow. "And you took her word for that?"

"Everyone knows she's sucked off the football team," Zayn puts in. "The guys won't admit it, but she tells everyone about it. She's proud of it."

"She's lying, then," Liam says, rolling his eyes. "It'll only taste like chocolate if it's covered in chocolate."

Harry raises his eyebrows at the idea, and Liam's quick to shoot him down.

"No, we're not putting chocolate on my dick," Liam says quickly. He does have flavored lube, but Harry will learn about that soon enough anyway.

Harry huffs at him and stares at Liam's dick, scrutinizing it. "So then what does it taste like?" he asks Zayn.

Zayn licks around his lips again, as if he's chasing the remnants of Liam on his lips, even as he starts tugging on Liam's dick, sliding his foreskin back and forth over the head.

"It's no chocolate," Zayn says solemnly, "but I mean, it's not _bad._ It just tastes, like, different… Just takes some getting used to."

"Okay," Harry says after a moment spent watching his best friend fondle his father. "I want to try."

Zayn nods to him and leans back, watching as Harry bends over and grabs his father's dick by both hands. At first Harry just stares at it up close, scrunching his eyes at it in a manner Liam finds comical, until Zayn sighs at him and complains.

"Well come on, then," Zayn says with impatience. "Either suck it or let me, man, quit wasting time."

Harry sticks his tongue out childishly at Zayn, then presses it against the base of Liam's cock. He licks up, letting his tongue slide slowly up the side of Liam's dick, before he reaches the top. From there he does the same as Zayn, poking his tongue out to lick at the slit, but he swirls it around the top even as he slowly opens his mouth wide enough to let Liam slide in.

It's both highly erotic and a little unsettling how good Harry is at sucking dick, but being the recipient of the blow job, Liam's not about to complain. Harry just sucks on Liam's cock, like he's sucking from the nipple of a bottle, sticking his tongue under Liam's foreskin as he swirls it around the head. Harry's lips are so plump and red where they're stretched around Liam's dick, and fuck, Liam knows that come winter this will be problematic: there's no way he'll be able to see Harry's mouth so red again without wanting to slide his dick in there.

Liam can't look at Harry anymore, so instead he turns to the side and looks at Zayn. He's hand is moving quickly against his small cock, but Liam can tell that he's trying to hold back. Zayn's not a good passive participant, though; he's never been one to sit on the sidelines very well, always wanting to be involved, and now is no exception.

Zayn moves up and tries to work his mouth around the part of Liam's cock that Harry can't fit into his mouth, which is a significant amount. He's got his head turned to the side as he mouths up and down it, but the angle is awkward for all of them, and Harry pulls off to glower at him.

"Stop it," Harry complains, squeezing roughly at the base of Liam's cock as if trying to claim possession. "You've already had a turn."

Zayn glares at him, tries to ignore him in favor of getting his mouth over the head of Liam's cock, but Harry directs it away, pulling it to the side.

"No," Harry says petulantly.

"Come on, Harry. I had it for like, three minutes."

"So what," Harry says. "He's my dad. That means I get to suck him off more."

"You can't do that! That's not fair!" Zayn says, huffing his chest. He turns to look at Liam for support. "Tell him that's not fair!"

Never in Liam's wildest sexual fantasies would he have imagined two guys fighting over his cock. The fact that this is _reality,_ and the ones bickering over his dick are two _boys,_ is a huge turn on for Liam. He feels hot all over that both these boys see Liam's dick as some sort of prize to be fought over, but really, their bickering is dumb and the more time they spend arguing is less time they could be using sucking him off.

"Boys, just," Liam says, shaking his head as he tries to contain the various intense emotions raging inside of him. "You two can share."

"Share?" Harry deadpans. "But --."

"You two always share everything," Liam points out, raising an expectant eyebrow. "Why should this be any different?"

Zayn nods his agreement at that, and Harry frowns.

"Look, it's big enough for both of you," Liam says. "You can both take a side. I promise you, it's more fun this way."

Zayn flashes a winning smile before he bends back down while Harry grumbles something incoherent, but he doesn't protest any further, and Liam takes that as a win. Individually, they both feel great while sucking his cock, but together? It's mind-blowingly awesome.

Zayn starts from the bottom again, working his way up, but when he reaches the tip, Harry mouths off to the side. Their mouths meet there, and Harry finally seems to see the genius of Liam's advice. Liam struggles not to moan outright as he watches his son and his son's best friend simultaneously suck at his cock while trying to kiss each other.

They take turns, the head of Liam's cock being passed between their mouths. At one moment it's poking against one of Zayn's cheek as Harry kisses Zayn full on, and then they're switching it up, Liam's cock being seamlessly passed into Harry's mouth. There's one moment after Harry pulls off that it's between them both. They both just kiss at the head before trying to take equal parts of it into their mouths. Zayn tilts his head just so and it fits just perfectly, their mouths are meld perfectly around Liam's cock, both their tongues licking at it as they try to wrap around one another.

It's so little and yet way too much, especially for someone whose been denied these simple pleasures in the greater part of the past decade. Liam knows he's not going to last much longer like this with his boys so dedicated to his cock, and while he'd love to come just like this into their mouths and see how they react, he doesn't want to come right _now._

Regretfully, and with great effort, Liam gentle places a hand on each boys' heads, tugging them at the hair to get them to ease off.

They both comply easily enough, though Zayn ends up leaning back down to sneak in a few more pecks and licks, but he eventually rises to his knees like Harry, looking pleased with himself.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks, frowning as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hands. "Were we not doing it right?"

"No," Liam says quickly. "Fuck, no, you two were great."

"So why'd you stop us?" Harry asks, confused.

"Yeah," Zayn complains. "I was having fun."

Liam quirks a smile at him. "Me, too," Liam says. "Too much, actually. I was about to come."

Zayn and Harry share a look, then Harry looks back to his father and asks, "Come where?"

"In your mouths," Liam says, and when the boys still look confused Liam realizes they don't know that _come_ even means. "Fuck, you guys don't know what come even is, do you?"

Zayn blushes, his cheeks tented an adorable shade of purple as he shakes his head.

"Have you guys ever actually wanked before?" Liam asks his son.

"Not until we found that DVD on your nightstand," Harry says, fighting a smile. "Like we said, we want you to teach us."

Liam just stares at his son open mouthed for no more than a few seconds before he finally comes to. There's a lot of questions passing through his head right now but they're all low on the priority scale. Right now, he desperately needs to find a way to stop himself from coming, and Harry's words really aren't helping.

With a solution in mind, he climbs off his bed and walks over to his dresser. He feels a bit awkward, walking stark naked with a full erection as the boys stare hungrily at him, but somehow he manages. Hidden in the second draw towards the bottom, buried underneath stacks of folded clothes, are the various sex toys and accessories Liam's gathered over the years. Initially, he hid them with the intention that Harry would never discover them. Never did he consider the possibility that he would once use them with his son, or, Liam thinks as he pulls out a dildo, _on_ his son.

He pulls out three things: the dildo, a cock ring, and a small bottle of lube, just in case. He smirks to himself when he notices the raspberry flavor, remembers how Harry's had a fixation on those berries for the past few months now, and wonders to himself if that had any influence in him purchasing that specific flavor of lube in the first place.

He shakes his head to steel himself: no point in thinking about it now. Sooner than later he's going to see Harry's appreciation regardless.

Liam turns back around to find both boys lounging back on the bed, similarly to how he first saw them today. The only exception being this time instead of touching themselves, they're touching each another, arms crisscrossed to reach each other. They're lost in each other's touches, and Liam decides to take a moment to appreciate the view unlike he did earlier.

Zayn's hand goes up and down quickly, jerking Harry roughly, inexperienced and without any sort of finesse, though judging by Harry's face he doesn't seem to mind. Harry, on the other hand, does things a bit differently: instead of wanking he tends to fondle. His fingers will just caress Zayn's dick, often reaching down far enough to his balls, but they'll always be pulled upward, his fingers tightening very loosely around Zayn's cock on the upwards stroke. It reminds Liam of those claws in the toy vendors, really, but much more erotic being replaced with Harry's hands on Zayn's cock. It's almost as if Harry's massaging Zayn's cock.

Liam slowly climbs back onto the bed, the disturbance causing Zayn to flutter his eyes back open, confirming Liam's suspicious that Harry truly does have magic fingers. Liam will have to ask his son to do that to him sometime.

The boys' attention falls to Liam as he drops the materials on the bed. Liam keeps the cock ring and goes to slide it over his dick.

"What's that?" Harry asks.

"It's a cock ring," Liam explains. "It keeps me from having my orgasm and coming."

"You still haven't told us what come is," Zayn reminds him.

Liam flashes a grin at him. "You're about to find out soon enough."

"Are you gonna put that in us?" Harry asks after, pointing at the dildo just as Zayn grabs it. Zayn rubs his hands over it before bringing it to his mouth, a dirty smile on his lips as he pokes his tongue out to lick around the artificial head. Liam's suddenly glad he has the cock ring in place: the sight of Zayn blowing Liam's personal dildo would've been enough to make Liam come.

"Yeah," Liam says with a feeble voice, struggling to stay coherent as he watches Zayn toy the dildo into his mouth. It takes a lot of effort for Liam to tear his eyes away from Zayn. "If you're okay with that."

"I'm okay with that," Harry says then, spreading his legs to get ready.

"What about you, Zayn?" Liam asks then, because if he asked Harry then it's only polite that he ask Zayn, too. Definitely has nothing to do with the fact that Liam really can't wait to see Zayn's reaction when Liam fucks Zayn with the small dildo.

Zayn smiles around the toy, wraps his lips around it tightly in one last suck then pulls off.

"No, thanks," he says, and Liam's face immediately flickers to one of wounded disappointment. Zayn grins at Liam's expression. "I only want you inside me."

Liam stares at the boy with a slightly parted mouth, taken aback by the boy's bluntness.

"Yeah, okay, maybe," Liam stammers. "We'll have to see."

Zayn gives him a look that tells Liam he's not fooling anyone: they both know what's going to happen and how this night will end.

Knowing fully well that Liam's going to fuck him eventually, he decides to ignore Liam's comment and looks to Harry.

"So, just like this?" Zayn asks, maneuvering Harry's legs open to where his hole is better exposed. He rubs the head of the dildo around Harry's rim, teasing rather than pushing in.

"No, just," Liam starts, quickly grabbing Zayn by the wrist to prevent him from actually pushing the dildo into his son before he's even prepped. The sight of his hand wrapped completely around Zayn's small wrist goes straight to his dick, just another reminder of how sinful this is. "I have to get him ready. You gotta be stretched first."

"That's when you use your fingers, right?" Harry asks, his hips rutting down, trying to force the dildo inside of him.

"Yes," Liam states. He lets go of Zayn's wrist and picks up the small bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount on the tips of his first two fingers before he brings them towards Harry's very small, incredibly pink hole. "This may be cold for a second," Liam warns right before he presses the pads of his fingers against the sensitive opening.

Despite the warning Harry still hisses at the contact, his body contorting just slightly at the unfamiliar sensation. Liam pats his son's hip to calm him down even as Liam goes to massaging the lube around Harry's hole, occasionally letting the tip of his forefinger dip inward. When he deems Harry ready for more he retrieves his hand, squeezing more lube into his palm before coating his first three fingers with them.

He lets his hand fall back between Harry's spread cheeks, his forefinger sliding teasingly along the crack of Harry's ass, before he addresses his son in a serious manner.

"This is going to be a bit uncomfortable at first, Harry," Liam says. "It's important that you relax, okay, or else it's going to hurt."

"Okay, _dad_ ," Harry huffs sarcastically, reminding Liam yet again that his _son_ is still very much a _child._

Liam shakes his head at him and look to Zayn for support, as if he'll somehow be able to talk some sense into his best friend before Liam fucks some into him.

"Don't worry, Mr. Payne," Zayn says. "I'll make sure our Harry feels nice and good," he promises.

Liam's a bit curious as to how Zayn plans to go about that but he doesn't question him further, figuring that he'll find out soon enough either or.

With a deep breath and a silent acceptance that he's going to go to hell, Liam slowly pushes in his first finger. He only goes knuckle deep because, as he predicted, Harry tenses around him, moaning just slightly.

"That feels really weird," Harry says, a blush spreading down his chest. Liam doesn't even think about it, he just leans down to press a kiss against his son's chest. It distracts Harry a bit, enough for Liam to be able to push his finger fully inside before sliding back out. Liam keeps at it, placing kisses over his son's small body as he slides his finger repeatedly in and out, growing in speed and fervor as he does.

Harry is keening, responding to the sensations Liam is giving him with enthusiasm. To hear his son's quiet and rushed whimpers is something Liam never thought he'd experience, but to be the one responsible for them turns Liam on to no end.

Once Liam's ready to push in a second finger he decides to change tactics. Slowly he trails open mouthed kisses up his son's flushed body, letting his tongue lick out and swirl around the skin, before he makes his way towards Harry's collarbone, pecking up his neck and along his jaw.

Liam opens his eyes to see his son's closed, blissfully, but his mouth is agape as barely audible whispers of pleasure seep through. Liam smiles to himself, then closes the distance and connects their mouths.

Harry makes a noise of surprise that Liam swallows down as he slides his tongue into Harry's, simultaneously easing the tip of his second finger past Harry's rim. He stills his fingers for a moment, feeling Harry clench repeatedly around them for a few seconds before relaxing enough for Liam to continue. He does an instant later, and as soon as his fingers are in deep enough he twists them, curling them before dragging them downward.

Harry lurches, his body suddenly arcing off the bed as he moans loud and obscene. Liam grins with satisfaction before he presses against his son's prostate again. Harry's reaction is almost the same as before, though the initial surprise is now absent, replaced this time with a simple long exhaling sigh as a shudder rakes through his entire body.

He kisses his son again, curling his tongue like he curls his fingers. Harry just lies there, pliant and oh so willing to take all that Liam is giving. And does Liam give: he's able to quickly add a third finger in without any fuss from Harry, having scissored him open with a quick desperation.

Until now Zayn's been silently observing the interaction between the two, watching with great sexual interest as father preps son. The knowledge that the two are biologically related is exhilarating for some reason, and watching the two kissing while Liam's fingers probe inside his son makes Zayn's cock painfully hard.

He's had plenty of erections before, but none have ever been quite this intense. He doesn't know what to do with it, only knows that touching himself helps relieve the pressure a bit, even if it's by gripping himself tightly and jerking himself with rough strokes. There's a sensation growing deep in the pit of his stomach as he does, hot and heavy that makes Zayn's body feel like it's on fire, and suddenly he's rising to his knees as he jerks his cock, the building inferno spurring him on.

With a grunt Zayn comes for the first time, his first real orgasm taking him by surprise. He lets out a loud moan as he watches in fascination and horror as streams of white liquid shoot out of his dick and land on the side of Liam's face.

The first load coats Liam's cheek, but the unexpected contact pulls Liam from his make out with his son, making Zayn's next load land across Harry's nose. Liam turns to look at Zayn, sees how he's struggling to enjoy his orgasm while he's obviously concerned over the strange liquid coming out his dick, and grins.

Liam presses his fingers deeper into Harry, making him moan unexpectedly loud just in time for another load of Zayn's jizz to land in his mouth. The next one goes inside Liam's, as Liam places his mouth right over Zayn's dick, swallowing it whole as Zayn continues to release inside of him.

With Liam now sucking on Zayn's dick, Zayn stops wanking his cock, instead carding a come covered hand into Liam's hair to steady himself. His hips thrust shallowly into Liam's mouth, desperate to get some of that wet friction, and Liam sucks faithfully on him, tongue licking Zayn's cock clean.

Overwhelmed by the magnitude of his first orgasm, Zayn eases himself out of Liam's mouth, weakly lowering himself to lay beside Harry.

Liam looks at Zayn with concern, pulling his fingers out of his son. "You okay?" he asks Zayn.

It looks like it takes some effort, Zayn calling upon energy he doesn't have, but he eventually manages a nod.

"Yeah, that was," he tries, heavy breathes between each words. "What _was_ that?"

"That was an orgasm," Liam announces with a proud grin.

"That was intense," Zayn corrects, and Liam doesn't think there's much of a difference, really.

"What's on my face?" Harry decides to ask. Liam looks down at him and wants to laugh at how Harry's scrunching his lips, the motion making Zayn's come slide down his cheek.

"That's come," Liam answers. "You can taste it; it won't hurt you."

Harry does, cautiously, his tongue curling over his upper lip as he laps at what's there.

"Tastes weird," Harry decides, though he manages to lick his lips clean. Liam laughs and leans down to lick up the remnants Harry's tongue can't reach.

"That's because Zayn doesn't eat much fruits," Liam explains once he's finished, savoring the.

"You mean mine will taste differently?"

Liam nods. "Most likely. Everyone's is different. Some people's taste sweet, others salty, some bitter. Depends on what they eat."

"What's yours taste like?" Zayn asks, suddenly interested. "I want to taste yours. Take your stupid cock ring off so I can taste yours."

Liam laughs loudly at him; he's known Zayn is very blunt with his words, but the amount of confidence he exudes in the bedroom still manages to take Liam by surprise. It's very sexy.

"Be patient, Zayn," Liam says. "Good things come to those who wait."

Zayn quirks a smile at the pun. "So are you gonna fuck me yet or what?"

"I plan on it," Liam admits, chuckling. "But I gotta get you ready first. Besides, Harry's not finished."

"You can do him first," Harry says.

Liam glances quickly at his son, raising an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Harry exhales. "Zayn would be cross with me if you did me first."

Liam's raised brow becomes furrowed as he looks between the two boys. "Why's that?"

"Nothing," Zayn says quickly, his embarrassment obvious. "Uh, I just wanted to lose my virginity first is all."

Liam knows it's a lie but decides not to push. Instead he just nods his head and changes the topic.

"Okay, well, I still have to get Zayn ready," Liam says. Zayn's cock is already half hard again, Zayn fondling himself with one hand while the other falls between his lap, tips of his fingers rimming his hole, and Liam knows exactly how he's going to prep Zayn.

Liam places a hand alongside Zayn's, his own fingers grazing Zayn's perineum, while his other hand locates the forgotten dildo and circles it around Harry's hole.

Liam's never had a threesome before, but as of this moment he can say with absolute certainty that this is his favorite way to do it: both boys laying before him with their legs spread open and inviting as he toys with their holes. Liam watches as he slides the dildo into Harry's hole with ease. It's only five inches, just an inch or so larger than Zayn or Harry's dicks, but it's as wide as two of Liam's fingers.

Harry moans softly as Liam pushes it in, turning it from side to side before he starts to thrust it in and out of him, giving him an idea of what it will be like to be fucked. Harry seems to enjoy it well enough, his bum pushing down on the toy against the bed.

Satisfied with what he's doing to Harry, Liam settles himself between Zayn's legs, using his free arm to position Zayn's legs over the back of his shoulders. Liam deliberately locks his eyes with Zayn's as he opens his mouth and swallows Zayn's cock to the hilt. He doesn't spend long on it, wanting only to rile Zayn up before Liam gets to the main event, and so he's pulling off a moment later and sucking Zayn's small balls into his mouth, tugging at them playfully.

Zayn is unable to look away, dark eyes blown wide with raw sexual hunger, and is taking quick pants, unable to fully catch his breath. His eyes, already wide, seem ready to bulge from his head when Liam continues his descent, letting his tongue trail messily down the short length of Zayn's perineum before it licks a long and rough swipe between Zayn's spread cheeks.

"Ohhhh," Zayn moans, wiggling his bum downward onto Liam's tongue. Liam grins, pleased, and digs his tongue in as deep as he can, licking around Zayn's rim and trying to probe inside. Taking note of Zayn's outburst, Harry struggles to calm himself down just enough from the dildo fucking to witness his best friend being eaten out by his father, and with a carefully aimed thrust to Harry's prostate, Harry's moan matches Zayn's in pitch.

Liam struggles to remain equally focused on both boys at the same time, but he really wants to open Zayn up: he's had a taste of Zayn and he's desperate for more. He lets go of the dildo and watches as Harry sighs with relief at Liam finally letting up on him. Liam makes a mental note of it, how Harry may enjoy being fucked, simply enjoys the feel of being filled.

With both his hands free Liam presses them against the back of Zayn's thighs, pushing them back towards his chest. Zayn lets Liam reposition his limbs, following the instructions easily as Liam is able to spread Zayn's cheeks apart further, leaving a wider area for Liam to lick into. Zayn wraps his arms around his legs, hugging them to his chest, as Liam grips at Zayn's small ass with both his hands, his fingers digging roughly into the meaty flesh before kneading over it.

Liam pulls back just slightly to slide a finger into his mouth, quickly sucking on it and coating it with his saliva, before he goes back to eating Zayn out, easing a finger in as he slides his tongue over Zayn's hole.

It's slippery, just as Liam prefers, and his finger slides cleanly in. To Liam's surprise and satisfaction, Zayn doesn't resist at all, only proving how eager he truly is to have Liam fuck him. Liam licks into him sloppily, pulling back onto to spit at Zayn's hole, just to push it in and rub it around. The excess saliva ends up oozing out, slowly dribbling down Zayn's crack, and fuck, how Liam wishes that were his come.

As it is, he laps it up, uses his tongue to push it back in place. He's quickly able to work a second finger in, and only then does Zayn start clenching around Liam's fingers, his small body struggling to remain still. Liam doesn't do to Zayn as he did to Harry and instantly tease the boy's prostate. He wants to drag this out, somehow knows that Zayn would prefer it so much more of the first brush against it was with Liam's dick rather than his fingers.

"Mr. Payne, Li -- Liam," Zayn pants out, the words raspy and filthy. "Please," he says, though doesn't explain what. Not that it matters; Liam can take a hint. Zayn's rolling his hips down in fluid, smooth movements, trying to take more than Liam's currently giving.

Liam smiles, and in the wake of Zayn's desperation he quickens his pace, managing to slide a third finger in that reduces Zayn into a mess of broken words and aborted breathes. Liam licks the area around his finger, dragging his tongue up to cup over Zayn's balls. He's easily able to fit them fully into his mouth, rolling them around with his tongue as he tugs teasingly. Zayn's cock is twitching where it's pressed against Liam's face, but Liam doesn't want him to come again just yet, so he forces himself to pull his fingers out and remove his mouth.

At first, Zayn seems a bit lost, taking a few moments to catch his breath and steady himself. Liam pours some lube onto his dick as he watches Zayn's hole clench a few times, and then Zayn suddenly realizes that Liam's fingers are gone, his whole empty.

Zayn's eyes flutter open and settle into a glare as he stares at Liam.

"Why'd you stop?" he pouts, his own hands falling down between his legs. One holds his legs apart while the other he uses to try to finger himself, and fuck if Liam doesn't think that's hot.

Liam grabs Zayn's wrist and bats it away, moves to position himself behind Zayn's exposed bum.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you?" Liam teases, placing his dick between Zayn's cheeks as he slides it up and down Zayn's crack.

Zayn tightens around it as he moans out. "Yes, please, now."

Liam grins, aligning his cock as he leans down to kiss the boy, then slowly slides in. Zayn lets out a guttural moan at the feeling of Liam's cock splitting him open, filling him up. Liam has to bite down one of his own, struggling not to just ram inside of the boy's all too tight hole. There's tears prickling in Liam's eyes as he enjoys the almost overwhelming sensation of Zayn's internal heat, wet from Liam's mouth.

He pushes his cock in as far as he can and waits for Zayn to adjust. The struggle is real to simply stay still, but luckily Zayn is eager, and ready or not he's quickly asking Liam for more.

"Please," Zayn whimpers, head thrashing about. "Move, please, go."

Liam raises himself so that he's no longer blanketing Zayn's body with his own, instead standing on his knees. Slowly he pulls out completely, mesmerized by the gap it leaves in Zayn's open hole, then slides back in. He continues this process until he feels Zayn start to relax around him. When Zayn does, he grips Liam's bicep. Liam turns to look at Zayn's hand on his arm, notices how it doesn't even fit around it, and groans out at the realization that he's doing this, he's actually fucking some _kid._

He's past caring right now, not while his cock is buried deep inside the boy. Zayn's old enough to know what he wants and decide for himself, and Zayn definitely made himself clear on how much he wanted Liam's dick, for Liam to fuck him. But Liam would be lying to himself if he didn't say that a large portion of his excitement can be contributed almost exclusively toward the fact that Zayn is underage, or that Harry is his son.

Zayn's hand tightens where it grips Liam's arm, blunt nails digging in, and he's struggling to say something, unable to stop moaning and panting long enough to properly form words. Liam smirks to himself at that fact, happy that he's the cause of it, and starts fucking into the boy with renewed vigor, growing harder with each thrust. Zayn's small body jumps every time Liam's hips hit his own, and Liam has to hold him down, pressing his hand against Zayn's chest.

Liam's mesmerized by it, how his hand seems to cover a large portion of Zayn's chest where it's splayed across it. Zayn's legs wrap around Liam's waist, his feet barely connecting to ring around him, but it does allow Liam to angle a bit differently, leaning down as he finally hits Zayn's prostate.

"Oh," Zayn shouts, the word mingled with a moan. He stares at Liam with wide eyes of surprise and confusion, mouth hung slack open in prolonged pleasure. "More, more, please."

Liam complies, reveling in the sensation of Zayn clenching around him every time Liam's dick grazes against the boy's prostate, making the already tight feeling even tighter.

And then Zayn _says_ it, the next time he opens his mouth.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Payne, Li -- Liam," he moans, head turning from side to side. He grounds himself long enough to face Liam, then in a wrecked and husky voice, whispers, " _Daddy_."

And that does it for Liam, catches him so far off guard, just as Zayn no doubt knew it would. Liam is coming, despite the cock ring he has on, unleashing his load inside the boy beneath him as he struggles to keep himself upright. His toes curl and his body spasms at the intensity of his orgasm and he can only bring himself to thrust into Zayn about half a dozen more times before his body gives out, forcing him to collapse onto his elbows so as not to crush the boy under him.

Liam cries out a broken moan when Zayn clenches around him, Liam's cock still pulsing deep within. Once he catches his breath he hefts himself up, staring down at Zayn's hole as he slowly pulls out. As soon as his dick pops free of Zayn's heat, his seed oozes out of the boy, and the sight of it alone has Liam's cock twitching again. Liam uses his the head of his dick to push it back in, then sits back on his knees as he squeezes his cock.

He watches as Zayn brings a hand down between his legs, sliding two fingers inside of himself before pulling them back out. They're covered, coated with a glob of Liam's come, and Zayn's bringing them to his lips, sucking them clean without a second's hesitation.

Liam whimpers, there's no other way to describe it. Zayn sucks on his fingers the same he sucks dick, faithfully and erotic.

"I like it," Zayn decides when he's done, his hand already going back down for second helpings. He has to wait, though, because Harry's there, now, too, two of his fingers sliding into Zayn as he scoops out some for himself.

Much like Zayn, Harry brings his fingers to his lips without much care, then sucks Liam's come off his fingers. Liam's just had the orgasm of his life, but fuck, this is beyond the hottest thing he's ever witnessed, these two boys sharing Liam's seed, the same one he planted inside of Zayn.

"Tastes sweet," Harry says, agreeing with Zayn. His hands don't go back to Zayn's bum, instead he rubs around his prepped hole, dipping inside and fingering himself open just like his dad did to him earlier. The thing that makes it so sexy is how _casual_ Harry makes it all seem, like nothing done tonight is anything of a big deal.

Liam must be staring in disbelief at his son, because Harry looks at him with concern a moment later, asking, "Are you okay, dad?"

Liam shakes his head because, no, he's not okay. He doesn't think he'll ever be okay again after tonight.

He somehow manages to shake his head, but then he nods instead.

"Just realized how much I love you boys," he says quietly.

Harry grins at him, just an innocent flash of his teeth, but his lips are so red that it goes straight to Liam's dick, his cock jumping on its own accord.

"So how about you, then?" Liam asks him. "You gonna let your dad fuck you?"

Harry looks to Zayn's used hole and nods eagerly, though he still bites his bottom lip in nervously.

"Don't worry, baby," Liam tells him, placing a hand against Harry's face, his thumb caressing the boy's cheek. "Daddy will take good care of you, just like always."

Harry visibly relaxes at that, because it's quite true enough.

Zayn looks content where he's still lying, and seeing that he's still fucked out, Liam senses he doesn't have the energy to move just yet. So Liam gets off the bed and stands right at the front of it, and positions Harry right in front of him.

Harry's ass is raised obscenely in the air as he settles himself on all fours, and Liam allows himself a moment or two to marvel at what his son is offering him. He can't help but imagine what Harry will be like in a few years. Liam has no doubt that he'll mature to be an incredibly fit young man, but as it is right now, he's still little more than a child, and Liam's okay with that.

Liking the sensation of having something inside of him, Harry puts a hand between his legs and fingers at his hole. He's just teasing himself, really, digging his fingers in just far enough before letting them slip out and drag against his perineum.

Liam bends down to press a quick kiss to Harry's hole, his tongue just faintly slipping out, before he pulls back and replaces his lips with the head of his cock, aligning himself to get ready.

It's Harry that initiates it, though, the blunt head of his father's knob pressed against his hole spurring him on. He pushes back onto his father's cock, Liam easily slipping inside thanks to his earlier preparations.

They both moan out, Liam at Harry's eagerness and Harry at the sensation of being so full that he feels like he might split. It feels a bit painful for him but he doesn't stop, not until his ass is pressed against his father's hips.

Liam doesn't know how he's even able to fit inside him, but he does, and it kind of scares Liam to the point where he tries to pull out. Harry doesn't allow it, however, simply slides back to reclaim whatever length is lost. Liam just places a hand on the back of Harry's hip and waits patiently.

Harry ducks his head as he takes deep breathes, his head falling between Zayn's open legs. Harry, as it seems to turn out, is willing to take whatever is in front of him, that being Zayn's crotch. He leans forward and takes Zayn's length into his mouth, lips wrapping sinfully around his friend's cock.

Zayn lets out a whimper of a moan as Harry sucks him off, Harry's head bobbing up and down Zayn's shaft. With Harry otherwise preoccupied, Liam decides to start fucking him, rewarded by the sensation of Harry clenching around him in satisfaction.

Harry lets Liam fuck him as he pleases, even meeting him halfway on every few thrusts, pushing his hips back into his father's oncoming thrust. Liam loves it, how involved Harry is, but what's turning him on even more is what Harry's doing to Zayn.

Harry's head is still buried between Zayn's legs, Zayn's hands carding through the boy's hands, but he's no longer sucking Zayn's cock. Instead he's at Zayn's hole, his hands keeping Zayn's cheeks spread apart, and Harry's licking into him.

At first it's cautious, wary of the fact that he's putting his tongue over that specific part of Harry's body. If Liam weren't so turned on he'd probably find it hilarious: Harry did just help himself to a serving of his father's come stored deep inside Zayn's bum only minutes ago.

Nevertheless, it doesn't take long before Harry warms up to the idea. After half a dozen kitten licks he starts to grow in confidence and hunger, his tongue stretching up to lap at the length of Zayn's crack, digging into Zayn's hole in a way similar to that of which Liam did earlier, Zayn wiggling his ass into Harry's face.

Liam watches, mesmerized as Harry slurps his father's come out of his best friend's ass, using his tongue to lick and probe and suck the sticky fluid out. There's a lot of spunk but Harry somehow manages to lick Zayn clean, but he doesn't let up. If anything he digs in more, relentless to lick his friend's hole clean of his father's taste, maybe mark him with his own.

Whatever the case, Liam realizes then and there that though his son may love being filled with cock or toys, he has an affinity for ass.

Watching one little boy lick the come out of the other boy's ass drives Liam to pound into Harry even harder, his hips roughly smacking into Harry's, leaving angry red marks on the younger boy's skin, no doubt going to be a bit sore for a few days to come.

Harry pulls back to moan when Liam pushes in especially far, then goes back to feasting on Zayn's hole. It spurs Liam to go harder, faster, and so he grips Harry's hips roughly, manhandling him into a position Liam better prefers, before fucking into him mercilessly.

Harry, with his face buried between Zayn's ass, alternates between whimpers and moans and a pitiful sounding combination of the two, but he never complains, and he never breaks stride, continuously licking into Zayn's hole, occasionally leaning up to tug Zayn's balls or dick into his mouth.

He can't last, however, and with just another thrust, father meeting son halfway, Harry comes for the first time, a cry of ecstasy leaving his sinful lips, even as he stuffs his mouth with Zayn's cock.

Liam fucks him through his first orgasm, steadily going fast and rough before calming into a slow and smooth slide of his dick in and out of Harry's ass his orgasm dies down.

Harry quickly becomes overwhelmed and starts clenching tightly around Liam's length, and with a soft pat against Harry's pale bum, Liam eases himself out, savoring Harry's broken cry of relief as the boy collapses onto the bed, half on top of Zayn.

"Fuck," Harry pants, unable to catch his breath.

"Yeah," Zayn agrees, looking dazed, fingers touching between his ass. Harry let him wet and sloppy, and Liam faintly realizes he's proud. Something seems to snap inside of Zayn, though, as one moment he goes from enjoying a post-cotial bliss to looking alert and ready to pounce.

He shoves Harry off of him, forcing Harry to grumble as he crawls up the bed and cuddles a pillow, one leg bent upward as his legs are bent apart.

"Did you come in him?" Zayn asks Liam, though he doesn't even give him a chance to answer before he's pushing Harry's cheeks apart and sticking a finger inside of him, checking for himself. He grins like Christmas came early when he pulls his finger free and judges it dry, at least, void of any come.

Liam's a bit confused by the boy's actions, but then Zayn's crawling across the bed towards where he not sits on the edge and laying himself in Liam's lap and oh. Zayn means to get Liam off.

Zayn just puts the head of Liam's cock in his mouth as his hand strokes the remaining length before he pulls off. He grips the cock ring at the base of Liam's dick and slides it off. With the insistent tightness gone Liam feels an instant relief, and the urge to bust a second nut.

Zayn's back on him an instant later, tossing the cock ring somewhere in the room. Liam doesn't care all too much, too busy watching as Zayn fits as much of Liam's cock into his mouth as he can manage. Zayn looks up at him through his lashes, somehow managing to look innocent despite the fact that his lips are obscene where they're wrapped tight around Liam's cock.

It's too much, and Liam can't take it any longer. He falls back against the bed, unable to watch any more, and Zayn crawls right on top of him, settling himself on top of Liam.

It doesn't take a genius to know what Zayn wants, and Liam obliges without hesitation. Instead of lifting his head, he grabs hold of Zayn's hips an pushes him down, sucking his cock as they sixty-nine one another. Liam moves his hands from where they rest and reposition them to Zayn's ass, spreading his cheeks before pushing two fingers in, finger fucking him as they both suck each other off.

Liam quickly realizes that Zayn is currently sucking him off with a single purpose in mind: to get Liam to come, likely down his throat. The realization makes Liam moan, the humming sensation it makes around Zayn's cock making Zayn shudder. Zayn sucks with determination and enthusiasm, enjoying himself even as he works hard to reach his end goal of producing Liam's orgasm and claiming it for himself.

He sucks on Liam's foreskin, lets his tongue slide beneath it and swirl around the head, and Liam can't hold off any longer. He doesn't even moan as he starts to come, just lets out a broken sound of defeat as his orgasm washes over him. Zayn's mouth is quickly flooded with Liam's hot and sticky spunk, but he swallows it down as best as he can, even as he keeps on coming.

Liam, struggling to remain motionless beneath Zayn, is overwhelmed by his orgasm and ends up bucking his hips up as he spasms, fucking in to Zayn's mouth.

The shock of it all has Zayn choking on Liam's cock and coming down Liam's throat all at once. By the time Zayn's cock has shot its last load, Liam is still coming, and Zayn is still faithfully trying to swallow it all down. Somehow he manages to get most of it, but he doesn't pull off until Liam's gone limp on his tongue and Liam has to pull out himself.

Zayn rolls off of him and grins at him, and Liam sees the mess he's made upon Zayn's. What had once been an innocent face is now drenched in Liam's come, likely from when Zayn had to pull off after choking on Liam's dick. And fuck, if Liam wasn't too fucked out already, the sight of Zayn's face painted in Liam's come probably would've made him ready for another round.

"Zayn," Liam whimpers at him, cupping Zayn's face with his hand as he examines the mess he made. He rubs his thumb against Zayn's cheek, scooping some of his come as he does, then eases his thumb into Zayn's mouth, and Zayn sucks on it gingerly, batting his eyes as he does. " _Fuck._ "

Zayn pulls off and grins at him.

"That was fun," he states. "Now what?"

Liam just blinks at him. There's no way this kid is real. There's _no way._

Liam shakes his head, unsure if it's as confirmation to his previous thought, or just to chase them away.

"I'm spent," Liam admits, looking back to find Harry already asleep. Liam shakes his head again, this time fondly; Harry seems to be a pro at sex already, even the post-cotial naps.

"Oh," Zayn says, disappointment obvious in his tone. "Okay."

Liam doesn't like that expression on Zayn's face, never has, but Zayn looks so adorable in that moment that Liam can't help himself as he leans forward and kisses the boy, uncaring of his come on the boy's face.

"How about we go take a shower, clean you up?" he whispers, already licking Zayn's face clean. "Make you dirty all over again."


End file.
